


Ignore

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [28]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor-centric, Mutual Pining, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Unable to distract herself from the soft and sweet undercurrent of Kara's voice, Lena glances up. Her brow furrowed, her lips thinning together. It's not really thelyingthat hurts — not as much Kara choosing not to share thetruth.





	Ignore

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE LAST DAY OF FEMSLASH FEBRUARY. I'M REALLY SAD. But it's not the last day of 100 Days of Femslash so wooo! I get to keep annoying everybody woooooooooooo! XD At least I hope I'm doing more entertaining than annoying. ILY GUYS. Supercorp is my hopes and dreams right now (and I know the writers don't love us enough to give us what we want, but we can write this show better OBVIOUSLY). Any thoughts/comments are very much appreciated! ♥

 

028\. Ignore

*

Kara Danvers is a proven _terrible_ liar.

She stammers her way through an explanation, laughs a pitch too high, fiddles with the edge of her glasses or the handle of her designer purse, gets a wide-eyed look like someone just caught her with one hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

Except the jar holds a bright red _cape_ , and not very well — as Kara is very clumsy with the lid.

Lena is thoroughly astonished that anyone in this office _believes_ Kara's lies, even Mr. Olsen. He's a dear, but she thought he would be far quicker to the take. Eve must be understandably clueless.

Did _Cat Grant_ know? Does Kara's own sister and the mother who adopted her know? Or that Schott boy? One or few have to _know_ about this.

"That was fast," Lena says with a slight eyebrow quirk, coming around her L-Corp desk.

Kara's cheeks flush a pleasant, rosy pink, as she mouths out an _uhhhh_ and wrinkles her nose, handing the manilla folder to her. "They were… really eager to talk about this, with me, with us," Kara babbles, smiling so hard her dimples pop. "With _us_ , about the article. I just wanted to hurry."

"Thank you, Kara," Lena says now blandly, not bothering to spare her a glance and ducking her head. She can practically _feel_ Kara's concern.

"… You okay, Lena?"

Unable to distract herself from the soft and sweet undercurrent of Kara's voice, Lena glances up. Her brow furrowed, her lips thinning together.

It's not really the _lying_ that hurts — not as much Kara choosing not to share the _truth_.

Lena can't blame her. She's a Luthor after all.

"Fine," she murmurs, but approaches her with a studious, frowning glare, leaning in and touching the rims of Kara's glasses, easing them off.

" _Wait—no, Lena—_ "

She can feel the pressure of Kara's fingers wrapping to her forearm.

Not even close to _steel_.

"They're all crooked," Lena murmurs again, forcing a tiny, amused smile, slipping them back over Kara's nose and watching her pale face redden. "How can you get around like that, Kara?"

"I, _um_ …"

It doesn't matter. Kara will tell her — hopefully.

One day.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
